Onigawara Yuri
Onigawara Yuri, is one of the guardians from the Kumo Temple in Haruyama. Both her and her brother Akui inhabit the temple, guarding the statue that imprisons the spirit of Ryuketsu Guro, who nearly succeeded in hunting down all Oni Drimare. They worship Dawn who they believe saved them Guro's wrath and gave them the duty to protect the statue to prevent more of his bloodshed. They also believe that Dawn created their kind and cares for their ancestors in the Afterlife. Appearance Yuri is 170cm tall and average weight. She has purple skin and horns growing from the top of her head. She has medium short dark fuchsia hair and completely yellow eyes with dark pupils and usually wears a pink sakura blossom accessory on her right horn. As an Oni Drimare, she has large tusks growing out of her mouth and large fangs as well and dark purple claws. She wears a short dark Kimono with pink accents and a pattern resembling sakura tree branches and blossoms, she has a pink sash that ties into a bow on her back. The sleeves of the Kimono reach about half her arms and she has regular pink sleeves up to her wrists. She wears white stockings and has two claws on her feet, almost similar to boar hooves and wears dark pink sandals. Personality giggly and mischievous Naive Doesnt take things too seriously Bad at flirting Affectionate Cant read room tone Irresponsable Dreamer Abilities None that are relevant Relationships Edit Akui older brother, bestest of friend who permanently has a stick shoved up his butt. Her words, not mine Guro Resents him, but as she hardly has any memories of her past or what Guro did because of how young she was, she sees him as more of a figure of legend. Although she hates him, she kind of also jokingly projects this grandfather like figure onto him, having a hard time taking him as seriously as she should. Nekuro arrogant catto Mingling interesting Kagami weirdo. Friend? Backstory/Lore Their family lived in this village thing, inhabited only by Oni Drimare, a reclusive race that lived in small groups. Some dramatic stuff happened where all Oni were being hunted down and killed, and their village was targeted. Their parents ordered them to run and hide on the temple because they'd be safe there. Their village was destroyed and their parents were killed, and the two siblings were chased to the temple, but the ones who wanted to kill them, were too afraid to enter the temple for some reason. As such, the siblings have just lived on the temple until then. But this is just an idea I just came up with, so They've already accepted that they're the last of their kind and are just kind of doing their thing Trivia * She was made through one of them "Send me 3 emoji and I'll make an OC out of it" challenge things ** Those emoji being ������ ** Because of this, Yuri was originally going to be some sort of Centipede based Drimare, but this ended up being scrapped in favour of making her an Oni instead Gallery TBA Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Yokai Drimare Category:Oni Drimare Category:Haruyama